


Whore for the Groom

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bachelor Party, F/M, Gangbang, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Landing on a smaller titan and with only a single night to spend, Pyra is roped in by Nia to go out and explore a town that has outright been seen to be a bit more lecherous and open than she's used to. What's a Blade to do when a man offers her for a party?Go along for the ride of course!





	Whore for the Groom

It had been 500 years since Mythra had sealed herself away. Following the Aegis War, where Blades and Drivers united and divided at rates, she could not fathom nor withstand. Five-hundred years since those battles were fought, and she had sealed herself away in the Catalyst. It was not the place she wished to be, seeing as she still drew breath and was without death, but it was where she chose to lie.  
  
Before she awoke, and in the time between, she had constructed a new face to be her mask. Someone else, in a sense, to make decisions and bear with the world better than she had. Pyra was her name, and a girl whose soul was more of ice than the fire she was named after. Not brash like her, certainly far from intelligent, but at the very least knowledgeable enough to survive in the world that came after the war.  
  
It was odd for her to be the one to awaken first, but Mythra cared little. It gave her a chance to observe the Drivers of the new world, and seeing just how well the conflicted with those of the past. She was both unsurprised and disappointed, the very first boy they had seen being over confident, head strong, and brash, everything that usually led to ruin. It was enough to make her gag.  
  
But she had done her job as a Blade diligently still, and with Pyra’s help, their power hidden and shared between the two of them helping to protect the Driver Rex and his companions. An odd group, to be sure, only slightly above the average for the new world she had seen. Still not fully up to her standards, far from it, but enough to make her not fully hate where she was.  
  
Pyra, on the other hand, _loved_ the new world she had awoken into.  
  
She was one who was eager to learn and ask about everything around them, despite what Mythra could already tell through their shared memories. If she was not asking about the most obvious of things, such as the method of air travel or the awakening of cores, then it was about activities on the various titans and how the people lived.  
  
The few pleasantries she enjoyed letting the girl learn about were hardly so enticing that they deserved the hours of attention Pyra wanted to give, often with the boy Rex so close and nearby. He appeared no more eager to tell her about the obvious, at least not after the first hour. Credit to the driver as she could, Mythra was glad that he at least knew better than to keep the girl endlessly entertained.  
  
Still, Mythra let Pyra speak as she wished, as they were one in the same. A shared body and mind, and letting the world move as necessary. At least until they could reach Elysium and speak to the Architect. Until then, they were just another set of Blades, odd and unique, to the child Driver Rex. It could work, for however much it was needed.  
  
It was, however, on another one of their excursions to the Leftherian Titans that left them for another turn. While the Leftherian Archipelago was an area of importance to Rex and others in their party, it was one of the smaller titans that they strode across that caught more fancy with the party. Morag, the odd commander that she formerly was, spoke of how the titan they were moving to was one of unique circumstances, though far from anything powerful or nefarious, quite the opposite, as Pyra and Mythra were quick to learn.  
  
“I’m sorry, but… i-it’s home to _what_ again?” Pyra asked the question as she rung her hands, looking at the slightly shorter woman, hands on the edges of her long commander’s cloak. “That sounds like a very… well, _abhorrent_ thing.”  
  
“That’s because it is, when it’s not managed,” Morag had returned. “That Titan is home to more of the sycophantic natures of the Leftherian denizens. Heavy drinking, partying, debauchery, the like.” Pyra was not a stupid girl, as she was a part of Mythra, but debauchery, spoken openly at least, almost sounded to be a curse. It made her cheeks flame as well as the color of her hair. “It’s why I’m suggesting that we keep ourselves sparse here. Sleep the night, gather supplies, head out in morning. No need to stay longer than necessary.”  
  
“Oh, would you relax,” the cockney voice spoke up, earning both girls attention. Both pair of eyes turning to the more feline member of their party. “I’m not going to pretend that the place is a haven of good charity, but to call it something _that_ degrading is just stupid.” Nia put a hand on her hips as she cocked herself sideways, showing off her assets, what little there were at least…  
  
“I disagree,” Morag returned smoothly as ever. “They are open about their habits of drinking on the streets and just as often will yell degrading names to you simply for baring a bit of your skin.” Pyra looked down at herself at the suggestion, flushing even further. If that was reason enough to earn ire, she was in trouble. “Far be it from me to suggest what everyone should do, seeing as how _I_ changed this rabble through less than convenient methods myself, but there is a fine line between appropriate behavior and scandalous pursuit.”  
  
“You just used a lot of big words to say that they like to have fun and don’t care who sees it.” Was that what she said? Mythra was just as confused, even if Nia seemed pretty adamant about it. She even flashed a toothy grin at the wry glare Morag was giving her. “These guys may be a bit raunchy, but they are _not_ going to do something horrible like drag you off the streets or something else like that. Heck, I bet the worst _you’ll_ get is a slap on the ass.”  
  
Pyra instinctively put her hands to her rear. Her hardly hidden, red latex gowned, and rather full rear. Something slapping it in a fight was jarring enough, but doing it for… joy? That seemed a bit beyond rude. The pair of girls were at a stand still though, seeing as they were turning their noses at one another, or Morag was at least.  
  
“Hardly matters either way. We aren’t staying here for long.” She motioned over her shoulder, towards where Rex and the rest of the Drivers were. “According to the more _level-headed_ members of our cavalcade, we are here for a small resupply before heading out. They agree, and I was… convinced to as well, that staying here would draw less attention from the more militaristic forces.” That also made sense, and Mythra hummed in approval within Pyra’s head.  
  
“Can’t speak against that, just the rush to leave is all,” Nia waved her hand as she spoke, straightening herself out before threading her fingers behind her head. “They say anything else? Like shops to see, places to explore or things to _avoid_?” What was with that grin? It seemed almost feral. Morag either didn’t notice or wasn’t bothered by it.  
  
“Only that we have to meet back here by tomorrow morning. I believe they want us to explore the city freely ourselves.” Pyra may not have been the most attentive of the Blades, but she could tell that Morag wasn’t all that pleased by it. “I, for one, am going to stay in the ship for the remainder of our port. If you’re wise Pyra, you’ll do the same.” The sudden attention on her nearly threw her, but the girl was gone a moment later. She watched her walk away, waving to Rex and the others as she passed.  
  
_SLAP!_ A hand on the flat of her back, shaking her breasts, jarred her back to reality.  
  
“Aw, ignore her, Pyra. I’m sure there’s a _ton_ to explore!” The feline member let out a toothy grin. “C’mon. I wanna go see if we can find a good bar to hang out in. Heck, maybe we can see about a new wardrobe to try out. I know Mythra and you would like that.” Well, she just might. Mythra seemed pleased with the idea.  
  
Satisfied enough, at least, to have them walking behind Nia into the city, where it was more than obvious Morag was hardly exaggerating her claims. Men were walking around with shirts off, the stench of booze heavy in the air, and more than once group of clearly inebriated individuals pattering about in the open air. It was a bit jarring to say the least, especially when those eyes turned almost _joyous_ upon seeing the pair of girls.  
  
Pyra followed behind Nia, however, sure that the fellow Blade, hidden as she was, was going to keep careful track of where they were and- she was gone.  
  
The girl blinked as she looked around, having completely missed where she jumped off to. Jumped or ran, Mythra interjected, but either didn’t matter. She was just… gone.  
  
“Nia?” She called out, looking around for her. No one appeared to give her much more attention. “_Nia!_” Her fears were clawing up her bit by bit. Perhaps Morag _was_ right about this place! She’d have to get Rex and the others and-  
  
“Hey, you lookin’ for that catgal?” A voice called to her, and she turned to see a man. A shirtless man with a full beard and standing heads above her. Muscular did his physique injustice. “She’s over yonder, talkin’ to that group.” Pyra’s head whipped over to see just where. And sure, as fire, there she was.  
  
Standing arm-in-arm with another man, kissing his arm and curling her tail as if it were a heart. Mythra screamed in her head, and it was all that kept Prya from doing the same out loud.  
  
“Tough break gettin’ ditched like that,” the man continued to speak. “Hope you weren’t expectin’ to do anything bit with ‘er tonight. She’s looking… distracted.” That was a word for it. Another could be self-intitled, though she didn’t want to throw the insult lightly. Mythra threw around _far_ worse in her head. “Hey, if you are lookin’ for something to do, how about comin’ with me? I’m looking for other gals ta help a friend out with his bachelor party.” That got her attention. Invitations usually did.  
  
“A bachelor party?” She questioned the man in front of her. He nodded again at her words, perhaps not hearing the tone she spoke with. That was likely her fault, as she tended to be quiet around strangers, especially if Rex was helping the others with gathering supplies. “I-I’m sorry but I don’t know what that is. Is it a celebration of something?”  
  
“You don’t know… ah geez, sorry ‘bout that,” the man spoke with an accent still. She couldn’t place it and neither could Mythra. “Your half-right that it’s a celebration, but it’s more like the final farewell for a main man as well. The main man, this night, bein’ the one who’s going to hitch himself to a broad for the rest of his life. Seein’ as you flew in here, guess the best way to describe is he’s docking himself for life.” That made… a bit more sense.  
  
“Attached to a broad… He’s injured himself then so he’s giving up his life?” That was what it sounded like to her at least. That only made the man tilt his head back and roar with laughter, staining her face red as she played with her hands. Perhaps that was wrong then.  
  
“Nah, nah, sorry about that again,” the man waved off. “The dude’s _marrying_ a _woman_. As in holy matrimony? The thing you do where you’re going to swear to be with someone for the rest of your life?” Oh. _Oh!_ Pyra flushed as she realized it, and Mythra smacked herself as well. Five-hundred years between them and they hadn’t put together a simple meaning. The blonde between the two was ready to curse, but Pyra cut her own mind off with a hum. “Guess you don’t practice that kinda stuff, whichever Titan you’re latched on to.”  
  
“No… I-I don’t suppose we do,” Pyra returned, with Mythra humming inside her in agreement. She shook her head, stealing herself as she remembered not only Mythra’s words, but Nia’s as well.  
  
Stand straight, be strong, and speak clearly.  
  
“What goes on at a bachelor party then? I mean, if this man is getting married, then that’s a good thing, right?” She had to wonder what there was to say farewell to. The man nodded his head some more, that thick beard of his almost waving, as he spoke on.  
  
“Yup, but don’t forget that runnin’ off to have fun without the lady’s permission ain’t’ exactly something encouraged in most of these situations. If anything, I’d be a safer bet to say that he’s going to get a ball and chain on the ring he’s earning soon.” Mythra told her how _that_ mean a form of binding or arrest. She understood that one. “Granted, it’s gonna be a gilded set with the broad he’s got, and she’s getting something nice too, trust me, but it’s still gonna be one-to-one from now one. Hence, gotta send him off with one last party for he’s stuck at port for the rest of his days.”  
  
Pyra nodded her head, understanding it a bit more. If that was all true, and Mythra couldn’t see the man lying to them yet, given that he hadn’t even put a hand on her or insulted her, then it was something to rather celebrate. It gave her a sense of pride for having had the courage to ask, learning about this, something that Mythra did _not_ know, even if she could hear her other side almost sigh at the victory.  
  
That wasn’t reason to stop though. If anything, that was _encouragement_ to go forward.  
  
“This bachelor party then,” she started, earning the man’s brow. Was it so weird to ask? “You were asking if I wanted to attend?” It must have been weird to ask. At least that was the only reason she could give for why his jaw almost fell, eyes blinking at her in tandem.  
  
“You serious? You wanna come?” Wasn’t he the one who asked her? She nodded her head, getting him to light up rather brightly. Incomparable to Mythra’s light, but… it was still rather happy. She almost felt proud of herself for making someone else look like that. “Oh yeah! Of course! Rest of the guys would be _stoked_ ta see you! Bet they’ll take one look and start thankin’ the titans they decided to come out tonight!” Well that was encouraging!  
  
Pyra wore her grin as she turned around to look at where Nia was. She only _just_ saw her pale tail dipping into a nearby building and out of sight, curling around the door frame. If that wasn’t invitation enough to do her own thing, there wasn’t much else that would.  
  
“I _can_ handle this,” Pyra affirmed, even with Mythra’s approval. “I know we’ll have a good time.”

* * *

Though she promised such, Pyra wasn’t quite sure how great of a time she was going to have.  
  
The bar that she had been taken to was unassuming enough. Not plain as some of the ships she had seen before, especially to Mythra’s agreement, but still lacking a great deal of the appeal that came with the more upscale residents. The biggest reason for that was probably the lack of light. Well, lights were there, but rising from the floor more than the ceiling. It only took a few steps into the place to realize why, to her confusion and Mythra’s horror.  
  
There were a lot of men, few women, and the women who _were_ present were dressed even less than she was. That was naked. They were naked. But no, it was a little worse than that.  
  
They were _dancing naked_ to _cheering men_. It was enough to almost make her stop.  
  
“Hey guys! I found a gal for use to watch!” The booming voice of the man behind her stopped her from her retreat, instead looking up at him. _CLAP!_ Then at the hand on her shoulder as he pushed her forward. Not strong enough to be _beyond_ her, granted. But, enough to make her march forwards.  
  
March towards another circular couch with an open table and half a dozen guys sitting there. All just as ripped, eager, and grinning with alcohol in their hands. She could smell it from a distance away. But more than that, she could see all their eyes on her. They were staring at her as if her clothes weren’t even there.  
  
“You sure she’s ready for this man?” One of them asked suddenly. “She’s only half-way ready at this point.” Half way to what?”  
  
“Hey! You’re right. Sorry bout that.” She looked back at the bearded man who had invited her, just in time to see his hands grab at her hips and chest. Her hands rose to clasp over them, ready to tear them off. “And sorry ‘bout this. But hey, you did agree, right?” She had, but to what?  
  
_RIP!_ “_KYAaa~~_” She let out a yell as her attire was literally ripped from her body.  
  
Her hands quickly rose to her body, shielding her voluptuous breasts and hiding her cunt from view. It took everything she could _not_ to back up into the man who had brought her here, namely because she did _not_ want to have him feel up her naked body! Her face flared the same color as her hair as she looked around, mortified and prepared for something bad to happen and… and…  
  
“_Whoa! _Solid 10/10 there!” “You really didn’t disappoint!” “Man, she’s a looker alright!” But then the compliments were practically _rained_ onto her. And she was forced to look up at the men. Maybe… Maybe they didn’t see everything because it was dark and… and she wasn’t just bared naked in front of them for them all to see. “Well hurry up and get her up there! We gotta get the celebration going don’t we!” Or maybe it was.  
  
“Right, right,” the man behind her apparently agreed, just before putting hands on her shoulders. Pyra felt her body go crimson as if she wanted to scream.  
  
“W-W-Wait! Wh-What are you doing?!” She yelled out now as she kicked her legs, refusing to move her hands and letting them see everything. He didn’t respond even as he walked closer to the apparent _stage_ the stage with lights and a higher platform and a _freaking_ pole in the center of it! “I-I’m not sure I want to do this!”  
  
“Course you do! You were all excited for it!” Because she didn’t think it was going to be like this! “Sides, rest of the girls are taken, and this kind of place is where you can just let go and have fun! Ain’t no one gonna judge you, especially when you got a body like that!” She said that last compliment, at least she _thought _it was one, as he put her on the stage.  
  
Her legs were crouched, instantly going to a full rise, as she turned to look at the men. They were curled around the couch and staring up at her, chinking drinks and staring at the naked Blade, even as she hid herself. Her eyes went around the rest of the bar… and really thought about it. She swallowed as she looked at the other women.  
  
Women who were dancing on the stages, slapping their breasts together, making a show for all to see… and smiling brightly as they did so. Smiling with cheers and laughter and… and having fun. Just like Nia did. She swallowed a ball in her throat, watching men down beneath her.  
  
Slowly, she lowered her arms, letting her chest fall out and showing the pert nipples of her large breasts. Breasts that matched the size of her head, and hanging above her cunt, shaven for comfort and with a small stream of liquid. How could she _not_ be a little wet after all of this?  
  
“Yeah! That’s what’ I want!” “10/10? Nah, that’s a solid _12/10!_” She flushed harder at the compliments that hit her. “Now dance girl!” “Grab that pole and _shake that ass!”_ Cheers and clapping ensued, matched with the blaring music of the bar.  
  
Pyra swallowed on nothing, hearing Mythra mute and unresponsive in her head. Everyone else was having fun so… she grabbed the poll behind her. It was cold to the touch, but smooth. She locked a leg around it, falling and letting it spin her around it. Short as her hair was, it fell out with the motion, making her hold her arm out as her feet carried her. Her feet _still_ in the platform heels. Maybe she should have taken them off.  
  
“_WOOT! YEAH! “Dance_! _Dance like you know it!_” She wasn’t sure if she did, but she couldn’t help but grin at the contagious cheer. Her arms grabbed the pole against and forced her to spin about it some more. Stopping when her front was pressed up against it and holding her breasts on either side of the pole. Her legs bent, letting it ride up through the valley of her chest, cheek rubbing on it in the same manner. She rose slowly, arching her back and letting her stomach feel the cool steel, all the way until her cunt hit the metal.  
  
She gasped, which made the men _scream_ with delight.  
  
“Yeah! Shake it! Why don’t ya _resonate!_” the raucous cheer continued from the crowd of men who stared at her, watching her as they whooped and hollered at her. Pyra let out steaming breaths as she did as requested, sure that this was making them happy. She’d only be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she was getting rather _warm_ from all of this attention and dancing as well.  
  
Her feet, still planted on the glass high-heels, stuck themselves to the platform as she rolled her hips around in a circle. Bending her knees to crouch low, cocking one leg out to make her hips pop, slowly rising and letting her cheeks bounce as she continued with the motion, drawing an almost clear line in the air with her motion. A motion that became faster and faster as she worked.  
  
The music in the air continued to pound around her, leaving a beat for her to shake her ass to as well. As the bass began to grow in volume, her motion changed from sensual to _flaunty. _Her legs spreading, hands planted on the pole for support and having her back wave up and down. Like a wave from the sea, moving thrice as fast, ending at her rear and making her cheeks rise and fall with the motion.  
  
Her ass clapped with the action, showing off her pussy lips and plump ass throughout the motion. The men cheered behind her, louder than ever, as she continued to make the motion, sweat dripping down her form, over her exposed skin, and mixing with the juices that spilled from her pussy as well. Mythra was adamant that it was all Pyra’s doing, and she didn’t raise word internal of denial.  
  
Instead, she brought a foot forward and put her weight on it, twisting her body around and making her twirl. She spun once completely before stopping as she faced the men again, against the pole behand her. The cool steel of the stripping pole was cool to her back, already feeling like fire. It made her draw her other leg up, drawing it slowly until her foot was grazing against her inner thigh, with her hands raised above her head and showing off as much of her chest as she could.  
  
She was hotter than most fires, but her nipples looked as if they were hard as uncut ice. The men, nearly _throwing_ their beer and liquor around as they watched, were all but falling out of their seats in joy of the display. Her grin grew as he watched.  
  
Enough for her to let one of her hands slowly fall off the pole and down her face, cupping her cheeks as it continued its descent. It trailed across her neck, taking the string of sweat with it, rubbing over one of her breasts, cupping the large mammary, and stopping only when it hovered over the top of her stomach, fingers spready out and _framing_ the prize the men were clearly looking at.  
  
At her pussy, soft and plump, and dripping with the same sweat her dancing had kicked up.  
  
‘_Are you enjoying this THIS much?!_’ Mythra critically asked her. That was an obvious answer, and one that the men _gawking_ at her had no reason to not voice.  
  
“The whore’s getting her slut on_!_” “Hail to the _slut_ with some _back!”_ “_Pop that cunt_ you _pussy!_” The comments were almost indiscernible from insults or compliments. They rolled together with the cheers and booming music, mixed even further with the twisted and lurid grins on the faces of all the patrons in the bar. Prya joined in their grin. “Forget likin’ it, she’s _lovin’ it!_” The cheers became louder.  
  
And they were right. She _was_ enjoying it, and Pyra was having trouble understanding why. Was it just because she wanted it or… or was there something else? She couldn’t honestly care. If Nia ran off to _probably_ do something like this, then why couldn’t she? Besides, what did it matter if she had a bit of fun tonight?  
  
Her feet fell off the side of the stage, having her land in front of the men and with the flood lights behind her. She turned around and spread her legs, feeding her hand down her front until her fingers were at her pussy, spreading them for the men to see. She could hear Mythra yelling as well as the men scrambling to get up.  
  
“_Nope! _He’s first. Last fresh cunt he’s gonna get in his life!” “_Dammit! I know that!_ Doesn’t mean I don’t want a taste!” Oh, so the apparent _groom_ was going to come up to her first? Well, that sounded like fun. She was sure he was going to kiss up her neck, roll his hips against hers, and-  
  
**_SMACK!_**_ “YIP~!_” she barked like a bitch when a hand solidly smacked her ass, making her nearly jump on to the table-like stage. “H-Hey! That was kina-_OGH~!_” Anything she was going to say was stopped with an eye-crossed gaze and suddenly lack of chest control.  
  
Having a cock what _felt_ like the side of her _fist_ pump into her could do that, she imagined. At least _this_ didn’t seem normal!  
  
Especially when she found his hands on her hips and ass, grabbing at her possessively and drawing her back over his cock. She slid over the table surface, breasts gliding with the sweat she had worked up and letting her get _fucked_ by the meaty member.  
  
“_Ugh~ Ugh~ OHHHH~~_,” the sounds left Pyra’s mouth in heated gasps, her body being pounded forward and back with each heavy thrust dug into her, enough to make her nails scratch at the table she bent over. Her short hair floundered over her eyes, nearly as much as her breasts beneath her and _certainly_ to the degree of her ass being _pounded_ relentlessly by the man behind her. _SMACK! “GAH~!_” Especially when he kept doing _that._  
  
“Yeah! Spank her some more!” “Don’t give her an inch, she’ll take the mile!” “Keep giving her the mile then!” The friends of the man _fucking_ her continued to shout encouragement, something that was clearly working, if Pyra’s continuously fucked state was any indication. Her arms were starting to fail holding herself up, given the strength of the man, _doubtlessly _a Driver, fucking her.  
  
Her cunt felt like it was being reshaped with every harsh thrust into it, making her whine and _mewl_ for more, even as her eyes crossed and stared up at the black ceiling, her body otherwise illuminated like a fine display by the floodlights around them. Showing off the famous Blade in all of her naked glory, sweat stained across her features, breasts jutting out as they flopped heavily enough to nearly smack her chin, and as being _beaten_ a shade of red to match her face.  
  
Oh yes, she _was_ enjoying this. It was easily one of the most intense actions she had done sense awakening, and _no one’s _life was at risk for it. That made it _perfect!_  
  
“You find a _high-class_ whore for tonight! Bet the Groom’s proud of you!” Another man yelled out from the side, almost ignoring Pyra as she was being fucked hard and rough again. She felt a pressure at her core that was almost _unnervingly_ like awakening, but _far_ more pleasurable. “Look at her! I bet she’s gonna explode ‘for the big guy does!” Explode?  
  
‘_He means CUM you IDIOT!’_ Mythra yelled into her head, a sound almost drowned out internally by the way she was moaning into the air. That and, the pounding music around her. She’d take the lightning force of the fucking over the voice of Mythra’s dismissive tone any day! _‘Don’t ignore me like that! A-A-And don’t use _our _body like this! It’s… I-It’s inappropriate!’_ Perhaps it was, it was what Morag had said the town was full of, and she was right.  
  
_SMACK! SMACK! “OOOoooooGH~_” And gritting her teeth as her back craned, slobber falling out of her screwed grin and clenched teeth, Pyra knew she _loved_ it. She loved all of it.  
  
Especially how her pussy clamped down, hard.  
  
“_GUUuuGHGGH~~~!_” The inhuman sound left her as she collapsed forward completely, flopping like a dead fish on the table as her legs completely lost their strength beneath her. That, and every muscle she had knowledge of seemed to flex at once. Even her deepest core, squeezing the cock in her like it was meant to _stay in her!_ Her mind was flaring with the force of it.  
  
Just as much and just as hard as when she felt something shooting into her.  
  
“_AUGH!”_ The man shouted behind her, fingers digging into her knead-y rear with a possessive force. She almost felt like it was a _handle_ to squeeze at that point, her ass cheeks flush against his hips and feeling something from him shooting in her, just as hot as the rest of her body. Her thighs were wet with sweat, pussy juice, and all of the man’s seed. Oh… it was divine. “Man. S Class doesn’t cut it. This cunt is Grade A _Perfect!_” **_SMACK!_**  
  
Pyra could do hardly more than flinch at the fresh blow, coming as the man pulled out of her. She felt herself being dragged back by his massive cock for a moment, almost falling back and off the table as he left her. Her legs hung loosely off of it, baring her cunt and ass to everyone behind her. The well-fucked hole and the reddened cheeks surrounding them. Her face couldn’t have looked much better, slobber and drool staining her chin and tear trails running down her cheeks. It was a good thing she didn’t wear make-up, or else it would have been _ruined_.  
  
“Damn, way to lead with your A-Game, man.” Pyra faintly heard the clapping of hands behind her, too weak to check. The music was also too loud to turn and examine it. “Now how about we get a go on this?” She thought she could handle that…  
  
‘_No! No,_ you do not!” the voice changed with her body, and the men jerked back as red turned to gold. Hair grew, but the body stayed the same. Eyes changed, and the glare certainly did with it. A venomous one at that.  
  
Still, it was hard for the men to _stay_ surprised when the cum-stained blonde turned to them, cradling her gut and glaring at them with hardly concealed pleasure across her face. She almost looked like she was more upset that she had _felt_ everything than anything else.  
  
“You don’t… _no more fucking!_” she almost screamed. “I did _not_ want to get fucked by _strangers_ in a ratty bar, and I_-GLARCH~!_” Everything else as cut off when her head was drawn back and cock shoved down it. She didn’t even hear, let alone _see_ the man get on the table behind her. And all she could see now were a pair of balls traveling towards and away from her eyes, all the while his cock pistoned in her mouth. Dammit Pyra, she was so turned on with _her body_ that she felt like _she wanted this_.  
  
“Wow, you really know how to shut a bitch up.” Another man congratulated of all things from her hips. Out of sight seeing as she throat was overcome with cock and balls! Dammit! Why did Pyra have to get so hot a-a-and why was she having to take over a body that had fucking _orgasmed_. “Now it’s my turn to try door number 2.” She knew what that meant!  
  
“_MPPPH-MPMH-MPHGRAaaa~!_” Her shouts of denial came out only as hums, up until she felt something poke at her backdoor making her _squirm_ up the cock in her mouth.  
  
**_WHAM!_** “_GRGRHGHRGH~~~!_” Then the mixture of lobber, cum, and lust spilled from her hollowed lips as a cock was shoved up her ass. With all the gentleness of a Titan’s foot falls.  
  
It slammed into her until she was being sandwiched between the pair of me, with all the strength of those titans that they were on! A spit roast was what she knew it was supposed to be called but between the sweat she had been wearing from _Pyra_ dancing and the cum up her cunt from _Pyra_ fucking, it felt like she was the last leg of a _very painful_ journey!  
  
Painful… in the sense that her mind was being wiped away with electric pleasure and euphoric glee.  
  
“_Yeah!_ She’s_ really _getting into it now!” “You guys want a turn when we’re done?” “Nah, no sloppy seconds for me.” “Same, hurry up and finish up. We can go look for that cat from before!” Mythra heard it all but registered nothing. All she cared about now was the cock punching down her throat and rubbing across her tongue, making her writhe through the taste of it. And any time she tried to take a breath trough her nose, it was beaten out just as quickly by the man fucking her ass.  
  
Her ass that felt like she as going to be pushed apart at the seems he was so thick, her legs quivering uselessly as he grabbed them for support, in almost the same manner as the one fucking her face was grabbing her neck to line it up! Every part of her was either a sleeve, a handle, or already cum stained!  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ And the latter soon became the majority.  
  
“_MHPHPH~~!_” The cry came from her as she felt cum shoot down her throat, too fast to sallow and forcing it to come shooting out of her nose. Her eyes shut as it fell down and painted her, still draped on the table and having her ass blasted. The reaming stopped only when she felt that man cum as well, enough to make her insides feel like _fire_ was being pushed through them. It melted her insides as effectively as her softened brain.  
  
_POP!_ “_Blaargh~!_” Her voice let out as the men withdrew, effectively dropping her on the table. Her jaw was left hung open, cum slipping from it with heated breaths, eyes crossed and seeing nothing. Her hair was just as ruined, but her cunt and ass far beyond either. To say there was _anything_ below the waist that was reusable was a forgone statement. She had bee reamed, fucked, and _used_.  
  
“Now _that!_ Was a great present. Thanks for the gift man!” “Not a problem, bro! You’re not gonna be fucking any other Blades going forward, so ya better fuck this cunt for the one your latching to turns _your_ blade into a butter knife!” They laughed around and about her, completely ignoring the cum stain that was Mythra. All of it as they completely released her, letting her legs flop and arms fall, before walking away.  
  
Mythra was collapsed on the table, the same as Pyra. No not the same, _far_ from the same. Pyra had collapsed after being fucked in and cum through by a single man, large and in charge as the clear groom was. Mythra was outright _fucked over_.  
  
Cum stained every patch of her skin, her hair was a ruined shamble of the usual gold sheen, her pussy and cunt practically _gaped_ with the size and length of the cocks that had been beaten into her holes, leaving her legs spread apart for fear of shutting them, making her cum _again._ The rolling feeling of euphoric bliss that still _poked_ at her mind with every cum-stained breath she took.  
  
Bubbles filtered and blew out from her nose, breasts shaking with her heaving chest, unable to keep chest from floundering on top of her body. It glistened like the rest of her sweat and sex-drenched form, like a towel thrown to the side in a locker room. With the way the men were still walking away from her clapping hands and celebrating the coming ceremony without her, she knew it was just as true. Pyra, fucked over _not nearly_ as thoroughly in her mind, wondered what was so bad about it.  
  
Mythra’s face tilted on the table, letting it roll until her eyes were staring at the wad of money next to her head. Cum dripped out of her lips as she did so, mixing with her drool and staining the platform. Her hair may need to be _cut_ it was so thoroughly fucked. And still, her eyes were on the bills next to her. Large, stacked, and with far more than the sequential ones she’d thought they get. She stared at them for a bit longer, even as the orgasms continued to roll through her, before she answered Pyra.  
  
‘_Nothing’s wrong with this~. Nothing’s wrong with being paid to feel good~~._’


End file.
